Sibs
by Izabell13
Summary: What if three friend are sibs? This is happening in Europe.


**Hi everybody****, ****this is a****new story****. ****I hope****you enjoy it****. ****Delighted****income****reviews. This story is dedicated for my best friends Radoslav and Patrik. In my story them names is Rudolph and Peter. Bye. Izabell13**

Once upon a time a girl was called Marcela. Was exceptional and intelligent girl. It was Monday morning and was in school like every Monday during the school year. Loved going to school. Mainly due to his best buddy Rudolph and Peter. They were her best friends forever. They played together, played together computer games and inventing new things. And they were the best in the class were still drives and knew a lot of things that still others will learn. Well just been outstanding. Today was special for them. Knew that something had to happen. They went together to the class.

,, Hi Rudlph and Peter,, greeted the Marcela.

,, Hi Marcela,, greeted Rudolph.

,, Hi Marcela, greeted also the Peter.

,, How was the weekend?,, Asked Rudolph.

,, Great and what you what you should weekend,, answered and asked while Marcela.

,, I was visiting Grandma and you Peter?, Said Rudolph.

,, I played League of legends it was fun,, said Peter.

Marcela and Rudolph rewind the eyes and sat down on his seat. This Peter still talked after the weekend. He was addicted to that game. Played it at home without a break if it's at school kept saying when talking on the computer game.

,, You're not that game terrible dependent Peter,, said Marcela.

,, Yes, is not that game depends not enough,, said Rudolph.

,, I'm addicted to you gotta be kidding me and you together and what I got with it,, said Peter.

Marcela and Rudolph looked at him and grinned. Rudo hit Peter in the arm.

,, Are you crazy Peter know we are not in themselves should go to the opticial,, said Marcela smiling.

,, Yes, you should go to the opticial Now you equip term,, said Rudo.

Marcela burst out laughing.

,, Ha, ha, ha, said Peter.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Rang on the hour. They Math with Zondors. When she entered the class everyone stood. Then he repeated everything from the past hour. Wrote a small essay and adopt a new substance with a name, Types of triangles. It was very easy. These types were isosceles, equilateral and scalene. Such an easy hour not long enough. When the clock jumped started ringing at 8:45 break. Had a five minute break.

,, This was the easiest we've ever been taught,, said Peter.

,, You're right about the easiest we've ever learned in school history,, said Marcela.

,, It's just I have a feeling that something will happen today, but no,, said Rudo.

,, I also have the feeling,, said Marcela.

,, I too,, said Peter.

,, It's strange,, said all three together, and when they realized it started to laugh.

Five minutes passed, and rang for the second hour. They had geography with Borin. Wrote a blank map of Northern Europe. It was awfully easy for them. All three had finished at the same time and yet it first. Had full points and got the unit. Just do not end up waiting until when other classmates. Ended, and five minutes later. Then the teacher doopravovala and gave them signs. When the teacher finished writing new material. It took ten minutes, then do the exercises lasted five minutes. Then have ten minutes off. When the clock showed 9:35 bell rang for break. She had ten minutes.

, Was an easy exam,, said Rudo.

,, Yes it was,, they said Peto and Marcel together.

, We have another hour?,, Asked Peter as always.

Marcela went to look at the timetable. After a while she came back.

,, We had Literature,, said Marcela them.

, Super will listen to stories,, Rudo said.

,, I will get bored,, said Peter.

Marcela and Rudo be smirked at him.

,, What, I am saying the truth,, said Peter.

,, Me, it was not boring for me it is the best school bother listening to stories,, said Marcela.

,, We know, said Rudo and Peter at once.

, When I enjoy it,, said Marcela.

,, Well enough with that let's you rather swap books we have yet Literatures, said Rudo.

,, Well, said Marcela and Peter at once.

So also exchanged books. Geography put back into the bag and pulled out a literature and workbook. Right after the bell rang on the hour. They had Literature with Ballads. The teacher walked into the class we all stood up and then sat down. The teacher started reading. Marcela with Rudo listening carefully. Other only here and there. The teacher read it ten minutes from the beginning of the lesson, when someone knocked on the door.

,, Further,f said Ballads.

The door opened. Everyone looked at the door. Went to class two uncles.

,, Sorry to disturb us federal agents,, one of them said.

,, What can I do for you,, she asked Ballads.

,, Is there anyone of you Marcela, Peter and Rudo?,, He asked one of the feds.

Marcela, Peter and Rudo raised their hands.

,, Yes,, once said Marcela, Peter and Rudo.

,, Could you please come with us if you do not mind the teacher?.,, Said the other.

,, No, you can not go but go back,, she said Ballads.

Marcela, Rudo and Peter stood and followed by federal agents. Came into the hall.

,, We just wanted you to tell us your guard for a week then go with us to Washington, DC,, said one of them.

,,Why,, they said all three at once.

, Because you have kids and federalss go after you bad people. And my name is Bobby and this is D,, said Bobby.

,, Hi Bobby and D. We are children of federal agents?,, Asked Rudo.

,, Yes you are. But do not tell anyone anything about it no one can know. Do you understand me?, Said D.

,, Yes,, they said in chorus.

,, I see that you are very keen children. Like your parents,, Bobby said with a smile.

,, You know our parents? ,, She asked Marcela.

,, Yes, we know. They are super people,, said D.

,, And now in class. We are still in the hallway,, said Bobby.

,, Others say everything except that you are siblings. Clear,, said D.

,, Yes, sir,, they said in chorus again.

Marcela, Peter and Rudo went to class and sat down on the place.

,, After what you want Feds?, She asked Gertrude.

,, Yes, after what you wanted?,, Asked the other soon after.

Marcela, Rudo and Peter looked at each other smiled and said.

,, Nothing but the week we go to Washington DC and throughout the week there will be for us to guard,,

,, What? Why?,, Asked everyone.

,, We have to help them,, Marcela lied to them and smiled at his brothers.

Those paying off her smile. Everyone took the truth. So the teacher has completed the story. Watch showed 10:30 and rang for a break. And in Class D and Bobby came to check and waited until which rings the bell to go out into the corridor. Marcela, Peter and Rudo began to talk. They had fifteen minutes.

,, Wow it never would have guessed that we were siblings, and you?,, Asked Rudo.

,, No, said Marcela.

,, No, Peter said.

They talked about it for another ten minutes.

, What we have now?,, Asked Rudo.

Marcela thus got out of the place and went to look at the timetable. The moment came to him.

,, But now we had a chemistry,, said Marcela them.

,, Oh, great,, said Rudo bored.

,, Yes, that's great,, Peter said, smirking.

,, I agree with you,, Marcela said with a smile.

Began to ring any minute of the hour. Bobby D and came out into the corridor and came to class other classmates. They had chemistry with Bednars. Went to class teacher. We all stood up and sat down at the same time. Repeated a substance from the past hour. Then taken over by a new standard called,, iron,,. Written notes and learn all about him new things. Like it has atomic number 26 and other new things. Watch showed 11:30. Rang for a break. Marcela, Peter and Rudo again spoke on the same subject. After five minutes, Peter changed the subject.

, What is now an hour?,, Asked them.

Marcela is go look. After a few minutes she came.

,, Now we have education through Art,, she said, and they sat down at their place.

,, Do you have drawings? ,, Asked Rudo.

, When I am not for you drawings,, said Marcela little disgusted and gave them the drawings.

,, Thank you,, said it Rudo and Peter at once.

When talken end, so rang the hour. All came to class. Did education through art with Pastel. The teacher came into class and everyone stood up and sat down. Pulled out a drawing and began to draw a tree. Drew a full hour. Hour showed 12:25 and rang for a break. Entered in Class D and Bobby.

,, When you quit,, asked D.

,, All week finish 13:20 and we still have lunch,, Marcela told them with a grin.

They just laughed and left them alone. Peto, Rudo and Marcel talked about the game Minecraft.

,, Best Game,, said Marcela smiling.

,, Yes, but it would be best if we were in that game,. said Rudo. And with Marcela Peťo laughed.

Rudo still inventing things that never happened. And with Marcela Peťo of which are still laughing, because they knew that would never happen.

,, So what we have in the last hour today,, he asked Peter.

,, I think we have a History,, said Marcela.

,, OO then I speak Historikus,, said Rudo and Marcela with Peter laughed.

,, Sure Historikus,, said Marcela and still laughing.

Rudo smirked at them. And they stopped laughing and exchanged prefer books.

Just rang the hour. All came to class. They History with Banurovou. The teacher came to class. We all stood up and sat down. Teacher for an hour talking about something else such as history. Everyone was bored. It was five minutes before ringing and the teacher told them to be packed up and vydvihli chairs. Then each went his way. Marcela, Peter and Rudo went to have lunch with Bobby and D.

This was repeated throughout the week. Marcela, Peter and Rudo tell anybody anything. It is the end of the week and they are more and more looking forward to their parents and from D and Bobby know about them more. For example, what are their names, how they live, where they live and other things.

For my parents really enjoyed it. They were very happy and a lot smarter. Parents walked around trips to the lake and parents to show them their work. And agreed with them that turn to join them in the summer. A Rudo, Peter and Marcel were the luckiest kids in the world, they learn the truth about themselves and their real names but do not use them only for parents. Other children would have been very angry but they are not contrary they were about because they were very wise. When they returned back to school everyone was asking them how they were there they replied that it was the best week of their lives.

A month later:

Marcela, Peter and Rudo were in school. It was Wednesday and it was four hours. They Math Zondors. Assume an equation, when someone knocked on the door.

,, Go,, said the teacher.

The door opened and someone came to class unknown but Marcela, Rudo and Peter knew who it was. It was their biological father.

,, I'm sorry to interrupt. My name is Jack Hudson'm from the FBI And this is for you,, he said teacher, handing the paper.

The teacher took it and read, and then she said.

,, From today Marcela, Rudo and Peter are called Marcela is called Izabell Rebecca Hudson, Rudo called Anthony David Hudson and Peter's name is Timothy Daniel Hudson and these three are siblings,, said teacher.

Everyone looked at them curiously. Izabell, Anthony and Timothy smiled and explained them all from beginning to end.

And from that day Marcela - Izabell, Rudo - Anthony and Peter - Timothy everybody called them real names, and each summer and other prazdniny pay for his parents to America. They have learned English very quickly and usually spoke only English.

**END**


End file.
